


早知如此

by Ministry_of_magic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ministry_of_magic/pseuds/Ministry_of_magic





	早知如此

“我用我的靴子打赌！我们会在港口发现更多艾什凡的武器，必须搞清楚谁是买家。”弗林·法德温自信满满地说着，于是你们来到了港口，从你手中腾起的魔咒仔仔细细地搜查了这不大港口的每一个角落，除了喝醉的水手和他们生锈的弯刀，你没找到哪怕一粒艾泽里特的尘埃，更别说由他们制作的武器了。

金盆洗手的海盗船长，负有盛名的冒险家，库尔提拉斯最为骁勇的密探傻眼了，他揉了揉那双仍带着些醉意的双眼，终于看清了眼前码头与他得来情报中所描述的完全不同，这个刚刚沉溺在酒精中的人类此刻是完完全全的清醒了。

“嘿！醉鬼弗林老眼昏花，带错了路，我想勇士您大人有大量，是绝对不会计较这么点小事的对吧？来来来，艾什凡的武器库要紧，我们还有正事要干。”带你越狱的人类顾左右而言他，好看的眼睛里带着些懊悔，慌张和狡黠。尽管相处时间不长，但你已经足够了解这个表情的意义了——他又想赖账了。

不，你现在当然不想处理那些不明军火，也不想收拾这明显掺杂了不少危险政治斗争的烂摊子——有的是比你更急着想要掀了艾什凡家族的人。你现在又累又饿，身上沾满了疑似火药的粉尘和海水风干后留下的结晶，你的靴子底部甚至破了一个大洞，这让你不得不用宝贵的魔法将自己的脚掌包裹起来。现在你想要休息，想要进食，想要换套衣服，擦洗身上，并且你不想再用奥术能量把自己的脚包裹起来了，那感觉真的遭透了。

你盯着弗林的靴子，却没说什么，但你相信你坚决的情绪已经传递到了曾经船长的身上，他开始缓缓地后退，将自己的左脚藏在右脚后面，又将自己的右脚藏在左脚后面，脚掌蹭着脚踝。他说着些俏皮话，心里以为这样可以分散你的注意力，你的视线让身经百战的密探感到毛骨悚然。殊不知他这样的动作只能加深你的决心。你此时才意识到，你的下身已经硬如钢铁。

“是你自己脱下来，还是我帮你脱下来。”你都不知道自己的声音可以这么沙哑可怖，而你的指尖开始泛着紫色的奥术光芒，与你并肩作战的这段时间足够冒险家见识到你的能力；再一次确认了你的坚决后，他就像一只受尽委屈的落水狗一样，找了个还算宽敞的石板坐下，极其不情愿地脱下了自己的靴子。

你接过他的靴子，看似不经意地仔细嗅了嗅，除了海水和皮革的味道外，还带着些许硝烟和朗姆酒的味道，你脱下了自己已经破得不行的旧靴子，穿上了它，发现弗林双脚的尺码和你竟是一样的，轻软透气的皮革贴合在你的脚掌上，你舒服地叹了口气，打心眼里承认这的确是一双非常棒的靴子，难怪弗林会拿它来打赌——他实在是一个糟糕的赌徒，一下就压上了自己最值钱的筹码。

不，也许那并不是他最值钱的筹码：你看着弗林的脚，它们终年不见阳光，始终躲在这双棒极了的靴子里。它们白皙，足弓上虽覆着矫捷的肌肉，却看起来十足十的嫩，没有一丝老茧。弗林似乎被你的目光吓毛了，他的脚趾不安分的蜷着，小腿向上缩去，似乎想要把这绝美的风景藏在自己的风衣衣摆里。可你怎么能允许呢？你的阴茎此刻已经超越了钢铁的硬度，你勾了勾手指，魔法将冒险家的双脚揽在了你的怀里；弗林惊呆了。

“你……你这是在做什么，我都已经把我的靴子给你了！”似乎意识到了什么一样，弗林瞬间涨红了脸，还在你怀里的双脚也奋力挣扎起来，男人极力想把他们抽回：“这个不在那个愚蠢的赌约里！你不能强迫我！”

“没了靴子，你打算怎么带我去那港口，调查艾什凡武器的买家呢？看看这坑洼不堪，布满尖石的泥地吧。”你叹了口气，就好像是真心实意地为他担忧一样，弗林瞪着你，继续挣扎着，想把双脚抽回。他的力气与你那个不怎么走心的束缚魔法撞在一起，迸溅起一层明亮的奥术火花。

“……我可以穿你的旧靴子。“倒霉的冒险家咬牙切齿地说，随后继续锲而不舍地试图与魔咒对抗；你很喜欢他挣扎的样子，尤其是他的脚掌刚才不小心蹭到了你的下身，一阵愉悦感瞬间从小腹升起。弗林绝对也感觉到他刚才蹬到的东西了，那本就羞耻透了的神色现在真真切切地带着无尽的懊悔和恐慌了。

“你说这垃圾？“你把旧靴靴底的漏洞展示给他看，随后从你手中升起的火焰吞没了它们。

”嘿！“弗林看着最后的希望焚毁在烈焰之下——毕竟有双破靴子总比光着脚要强，挣扎的更加激烈了，这回他不再试图将双脚往回抽，他开始试着往前踹了。

“冷静，冷静，库尔提拉斯伟大的冒险家，金盆洗手的海盗船长，骁勇善战的密探，不如听一听我这个卑鄙外乡人的小小提议。“你不小心被他踹到了胃，差点把早饭吐了出来，那硬得好似超越钢铁的阴茎也被这插曲弄得有些软了。现在你不觉得那挣扎性感且有趣了，层层叠叠的束缚咒罩在了那双白皙的双足和有力的小腿上，将它们牢牢固定在了你的怀里，你抚摩着他们，打量着指尖下嫩的惊人的双足，不去看弗林那英俊的脸上红白交织的颜色，以及那恨不得一枪崩了你的咬牙切齿：”你用这双尤物让我开心，我就给你一双靴子。“

“你会把靴子还给我？“你明智地选择沉默，任由这个误解在海盗船长的脑中生根发芽。

弗林·法德温犹豫了片刻，最后咬咬牙道：“成交！“

这没什么，就当作是一场不同寻常的约炮罢了，他这么安慰着自己，顺便再一次为自己的信口开河感到无比的懊悔，如果时间能回溯，他一定会回到三十分钟内以前，掐死那个嘴上没把门的醉鬼。

你撤掉了魔咒，那双白嫩的脚抽搐了两下，随后安静的留在了你的怀里。弗林紧张的看向四周，希望没人注意到这里，否则他一世的英明就要毁于此时此刻了。你看出了那密探在想什么，随手给四周镀上了一层幻术，扭曲了外界的光线，外人的视线探向此处，只会发现一块不起眼的长石，感受不到任何的异状。

看到四周扭曲的光线，弗林松了一口气，随后任由你将他的左脚举起，细细端详。探子紧绷的身体随着你的善举开始放松，就好像这似乎容易接受了些许。他装作无所谓的模样看着你，脸上羞愤的神色还未褪去，那只仍留在你怀里的右脚甚至开始生疏地蹭着你那被裤子包裹着的阴茎——他想让你快些射出来，好尽快结束这一切。

你几乎是瞬间察觉到了冒险家的想法，但你任由自己的阴茎随着那些不怎么熟练的挑逗重新勃起，你轻轻的吻着手中白皙的左脚，偶尔伸出舌尖，在那上面浅浅的舔弄着。很快，唇齿间的欲望与性欲同时达到了顶点，弗林则仍是那副无所谓的，希望这事早些结束的敷衍态度。

你解开了腰带，将裤子拽下，那跟粗大的，钢铁一般的阴茎瞬间打在了弗林右脚白嫩的脚心上。那甚至让男人发出了一声极短暂的，吃痛的闷哼。这才只是个开始，你心里想着，同时将弗林的左脚举得更高，专心地舔弄着他最是柔嫩的脚心。

你将他的右脚扣在自己硕大的阴茎上，用咒语确保这只脚不会挪动分毫，任由从你阴茎中缓缓流出的前液浸润着他那些不守规矩的，仍旧试图使你早泄的脚趾。随着你的舔弄越发深入，弗林发现从自己左脚上传来的，带着些酥麻的痒越发难以忽视，那怪异的，富有层次的酥痒渐渐侵入了他的大脑，揉进了他的心中。

他开始扭动自己的左脚，想要把它抽回，却惊恐地发现自己竟有着勃起的趋势。迟钝的冒险家终于开始发现，自己正在享受你唇舌的进攻，逐渐陷入情欲的困境。弗林躺在那块石板上，左腿僵在了半空中，完全不知如何是好。随着你灵活的，可以念诵出最拗口咒语的舌头卷上他顽皮的脚趾，在那些连弗林自己都从未意识到的，敏感至极的缝隙中滑动，在混着粉红色的，圆润的顶端不断吮吸，在修长坚韧的足弓下落下的绵而密的轻吻，在他醇厚宽大的脚掌上留下的，与那些流畅自如的漩涡纹理遥相呼应的齿痕。弗林完完全全地勃起了，尽管他的阴茎被压抑在自己的裤子中，但你知道，你就是知道，他一定会为了这个而缴械投降，不是你自信于自己的技巧，而是你自信自己刚刚完成的魔法。

感官回响咒——本来是一次肉体强化研究的失败产物，但却在此刻发挥了他全部的潜力，弗林左脚上的感知会一丝不差地传导给他的阴茎，而他右脚上感知则会在他深邃而隐秘的私处悄然回响。

你明白这一点，并享受着这一点，可金盆洗手的海盗却对此一无所知，弗林现在已经全然不复一开始无所谓的神色了，他枕着自己还算健硕的小臂，眼角处泛着因情欲而形成的殷红。脑中被这晴天霹雳一样的事实震撼着，他居然仅仅因为被人渎玩自己的脚而勃起，还硬到了这种程度，他的身体是如此享受这个，而他竟从来都不曾知晓。这次不同寻常的约炮似乎正式地启发了他，粗暴的踹开了他还没准备面对的，新世界的大门。

你含着他的脚趾，极其细致认真地舔弄着，同时手指一勾，密探的腰带就贴心的解开，甚至连裤子都自己飞了出去。但现在的弗林甚至根本没心思计较这些，他正沉浸在高潮的临界点上，仅存的理智让他没有叫出声来。但对你来说，那越发急促而厚重的喘息是更好的催情剂；你看着弗林留着前液的阴茎，终于放开了他的左脚。

男人松了一口气，以为这羞辱就到此结束了；可不知为何，他却又觉得有那么些失望，临近高潮前那不上不下的感觉如蚁噬般令他难耐，可一想到自己差点获得高潮的途径，那难堪的感觉就又糊上心头。他忘记了自己的右脚仍然和你那粗大的事物紧紧贴着，浸满你前夜的脚趾微微蜷着，再没有了刚开始时的坏心眼。

所幸，你没让他等太久，你召唤出了一些清水；属于高阶法师的强大精神力清晰而准确的控制着每一个细小的水元素，你让那些水流穿过面前左脚脚趾间的缝隙，向一条透明的绳子一般蜿蜒摇曳。随后那水绳有了形态，成了一条小小的，吐着信子的蛇，那透明却温暖的蛇信轻，快且频繁地点在海盗那被保护的非常完美的左脚上，将每一次泛起的痒化为更加深刻的回响。弗林彻底被你的新想法所征服。他疯狂的大笑着，笑声中带着情欲的颜色，粉与白在他英俊洒脱的脸上来回交织，合着被汗水打湿的栗色长发，仿佛向你诉说着海战，寻宝与扬帆中的每一点乐趣。

他射精了，在笑声与无与伦比的高潮中射精了，不论你们谁都未曾碰过他可怜的阴茎一下；弗林·法温德，仅仅被人玩弄双脚便高潮至此，尽管你不会承认，但你之后的确会帮他保密的。

但这还未结束；你让手中的水蛇重新回到一团温和的，好似无害的形状，这次你还在那水团中揉入了你刚刚收集的，独属于海盗的精液，你将他们混合在一起，念了个还算拗口的小咒语，一阵细不可差的光芒闪过，你将那水团贴在了弗林那可怜的，被你百般摧残的左脚上，就好像给他穿了一层透明的袜子般，你的魔法忠实的将所有的感觉放大，毫无保留的传递给那躺在石板上，无措的密探。弗林能感觉到有什么东西变了，有一层感觉变得更加清晰，脱离了他平常所能感受到的，平庸的状态。有一个形状，一个完美的，只属于他的形状在他心中最深最隐秘的地方反复勾画，强调着自己已被忽视许久的性感和美好。

水流反复勾勒着他左脚上的每一点纹路，每一缕巧妙而优雅的形状，每一跟各有不同却同样敏锐的足趾，还有那最为优雅，流畅，令人观之便愉悦舒适的完美足弓。弗林悄悄动了动脚趾，更加完整地感受着心中那个清晰了千百倍的形状，渴望与否决在他的胸腔里激烈的冲撞。

这是不对的，他顽固地坚持着这个念头，却想不出什么反驳的理由，只能一遍又一遍的告诉自己，这是错的，这是不对的……

这一切都是你的错，这一切都是你……

“你对我做了什么？”愤怒，不甘，声音因刚刚极致的高潮而显得力有不逮，却仍然带着库尔提拉斯人质问时所特有的降调：“你对我的脚做了什么？！”

他怒吼着。

“就像亚历桑德罗说过的。”你提到了曾经的好友，你们有着共同诡异的爱好，但分歧和争端毁了这一切，尽管你现在已经可以平静地提起被遗忘者的名字，但你仍然怀念他：“我只是让你发现了你自己本身的美好。”

但这还没完，你的咒语混合了无源之水，弗林的三种体液，现在就差最后一种主材料，你就可以完成这个复杂的变幻魔法，兑现你一开始就许下的承诺。

你可不忍心弗林那堪称完美的双足受到哪怕一点点的伤害，他总归是需要一双新靴子的。

正事要开始了，你心想着；尽管海盗船长看起来十分糟糕，茫然，无措，愤怒，旧有观念和对新事物的理解与好奇疯狂地冲撞在一起。他的世界观刚刚被你打的粉碎，现在他正在勉强用非常细的劣质胶带将它们重新拼回去，但你显然不打算给他喘息的时间，你站了起来，将自己的硬的发疼的阴茎彻底解放出来，将弗林白且嫩的双脚并成一个让即将会让你感到无比愉悦的形状，用双手拢住这双让你惊艳万分的尤物，感受着骨中缓缓透出的温度。然后你对准弗林白嫩的脚心，观察着那纹理清晰，染着粉红颜色的脚掌，想象着那十根曾包含活力与热情的灵敏脚趾被撑开时的模样，嘴里再次强调着感官回响咒的字符，将自己的阴茎狠狠操了进去。

一瞬间，终于得到的满足与被唤醒的火热性欲缠绕在一起，就像暗流涌动的海潮上不时响起的炮火轰鸣；似乎像极了弗林曾经在大海上驰骋的日子。快感，欢愉，你此时此刻所关心的一切都在弗林的双脚间怒放，你在他白嫩的脚心间抽插，阴茎和他根部修剪过的阴毛将那软而白嫩脚心蹭出了一片附在骨血之上的淡红，而他宽厚的脚掌和灵巧的脚趾也被你一次又一次地撑开，弗林微弱的挣扎着，但你的双手和魔法限制了他所有反抗的可能，他只能眼睁睁地看着自己从不示人的双脚被你肆意亵渎，而心灵上的屈辱和痛苦还并不是他所承受的全部。

你刚刚加强并修正的感官回响咒在这一刻起作用了，情欲的火开始随着你的动作在弗林的体内燃烧，他感觉在自己身体深处最为隐秘而禁忌的位置正在随着你的动作泛起一阵又一阵难以忽视的快感，每次你的阴茎在他脚掌与脚趾间那条婉转崎岖的缝隙间游弋时，那份不可名状的快感便会猛然强烈许多。现在，曾经玩世不恭，灵敏快活的海盗船长终于意识到身为法师的你究竟对他的身体做出了怎样的改造，他哀嚎着，仍旧不敢相信在自己身上所发生的一切。

而他那刚刚射过精，正处于不应期的阴茎缓慢而战栗的重新挺起，随着你的动作开始摇晃；弗林可怜的阴茎不像你的，正在享受这世间难得的愉悦和快感，感受着性欲逐渐蓬勃，生长，到达顶峰的完整过程，它被你刻意地忽略，而沉浸在隐秘快感和困苦迷茫中的弗林也没有心情去关照它；他就那样挺立在那里，孤独的颤抖着，伴着如火般的性欲与海风吹来的微凉。

终于，你解放了。你将即将爆发瞬间将自己的阴茎埋进了弗林双脚的脚趾间，白而粘稠的液体猛地打在了海盗脚趾间那柔嫩的缝隙中，带着些略高于体温的温度，随后你的精液从他战栗着的脚趾间渗出，趟在了他流畅有力的脚背上。你是如此的满足，射精的时间比较寻常，要久了那么一会，前列腺液和精液将弗林的双脚弄得湿漉漉的。

你看了看弗林胯间那根孤独而坚硬的阴茎，抬了抬手，魔法开始唤醒海盗身体的每一处细节。随着密探一声无意识的哭喊，他的阴茎再一次射出了让你感到意外的足量精液，你在怀疑自己还没有完全地将他开发，不过这不重要了，现在你有了你所需要的一切，是时候履行自己的承诺了。

你讲那些液体收集起来，所有的那些。弗林的精液，前列腺液，泪水，汗水——甚至星星点点，从隐蔽私处渗出的肠液。将他们和自己的精液聚合在一起，加入一些拟态魔力和奥术精华，而不够的部分则被你随手取用的一些库尔提拉斯海水所补完。咒语开始在你的口中呢喃，弗林猛地将自己的双脚抽回，警惕——更多地是惊恐，瞪着你。

然而他阻止不了你什么，属于密探的直觉也告诉他你并不会危机他的生命——至于尊严，你似乎刚刚已经彻彻底底地将他所剩不多的尊严摧毁了。

一双靴子从你的手中成型，和你脚上的那双曾属于弗林的靴子几乎一模一样，你将手伸出，示意弗林将自己的脚交给你，你打算亲自将这双靴子套在他的脚上。

但在看到那双靴子是你用什么变成的之后，弗林激烈地摇头，有力的双臂紧紧护住自己的小腿，长摆的风衣则顺利地将自己的私处与双脚藏了起来。尽管这个姿势对他来说别扭的紧，但他实在不想冒任何能激起你性欲的风险，将自己毫无保留地展现在你的面前了。

你为这缺失的信任感到遗憾，毕竟在一段健康的亲密关系中，信任是一项尤为重要的情感。索性，你和弗林间的‘亲密关系’并不需要处于健康的状态。

从某种意义上，这种带着恐惧的抵抗，魔法可以轻而易举地将其瓦解。再看到弗林的摇头和拒绝后，你并没有收回已经伸出的手，反而勾了勾手指。

弗林的右脚落在了你的手里，他奋力挣扎，刚刚被你用独特方式侵犯过的脚趾不断挣扎着，而他的整只脚也在拼命挣扎着，似乎不理解你做的这一切都是为了保护他，为了他最深刻的利益在着想。  
海盗的右脚在你手中挣扎的更激烈了，甚至有几次想要向前踹掉你的门牙。但即使是如此，你也没有再使用更多的魔法来迫使他服从。你掐住了他的脚踝，施力迫使他停止挣扎，不一会，他便被迫顺从地将脚掌向前伸，停止了自己可笑的抵抗，你看了他一眼，他英俊的脸上任带着不甘与愤恨，往日里那些狡诈，顽劣和随意消散的一干二净，只独独余下悔恨，羞愧，乃至一点仍然带着些快感的迷茫。

你将靴子套在了他的右脚上，有了上一次的经历，他乖乖将自己的左脚伸给了你——也许这只是为了少受一点罪，又或许他终于明白了你的良苦用心，你帮他穿好了另一只靴子，仔仔细细地扣好了扣子。

“我还没穿裤子。”弗林冷冷地说，你这才意识到你可悲的错误，你脸一红，这事在刚才激烈而满足的性爱中都没有发生。你挥了挥手，弗林那条被你用魔法扯到一边的裤子消失，随后浮现在他的腿上；完好地遮住了他备受冷落的性器和私处。你就当这个错误不存在似的，邀请他站起来，在地上走上一走。

“我兑现了我的承诺，你也兑现了你的。”你笑盈盈地看着在地上试着新靴子的海盗，手指画了个小小的圆环，他突然踉跄了一下，脸上随之浮现出惊恐的神色，他终于意识到你所谓的承诺是什么了。  
在他愤怒责难前，你抢先说到：“这双由魔法锻造的靴子可以让你走路无声，增强你的潜行和偷窃技巧，并且不会被随便什么东西刺穿；上面还有一个极速咒语，可以让你在遇到危险的时候迅速溜之大吉。”

弗林还算耐心地听完了你的话，毕竟你们仍然是盟友，那些额外的功能的确让他消了些气，但是他仍然没有忘记最关键的问题：“这玩意他妈是活的！”

“杰出的形容，某种意义上来说它的确是。”你拉过他的手，在这片无人的空地上和他跳起了舞，弗林的舞步娴熟，和你的动作匹配的近乎完美，然而他英俊的脸却再一次气到扭曲——因为他根本不会跳舞。

“这样我就可以感受你双脚的每一个细节……”弗林忽然感到，那双正带着他双脚跳舞的靴子忽然变紧了一些，坚韧的皮革紧紧贴合在他的脚掌上，不留下任何缝隙；“……感受你的每一个步伐，每一次奔跑，每一次跳跃，每一次踩在坚实大地上所凸显的力量，矫健与美，你的双脚是如此的完美，和我心意，给我带来了此生最为癫狂的性爱，我当然要长长久久地感受他们，我想要拥有他们。”

“那是我的双脚，我的。”弗林冷冷地说，随后松开你的手，仰面向后倒去，消失在了一片不大的阴影中，然而你只是伸出了你的手掌，五指轻握成拳，一声惨叫便从不远处响起。密探现出了自己的身形，他正试图脱下你的慷慨的馈赠，那和他曾经长靴相差无几的魔法造物正在极力缩小自己，挤压着如今就是连弗林自己也异常珍视和喜爱的双脚，他迅速向你求饶，你很高兴他没有赴欧顽抗，继续用伤害自己坐着无聊的抵抗。

“放松。”你放开了靴子对他双脚的钳制，靴子内瞬间宽松的环境让弗林使劲动了动脚趾，感受着来之不易的轻松——可当他看到你脸上享受的神色时，脸色刷地变得难看。  
现在他知道，只要这双该死的靴子仍穿在自己的脚上，你就可以随时感受他双脚的每一个细节。

“我想我们应该重申一个事实。”你的声音听起来十分悦耳，和刚开始的阴戾粗哑完全不同：”那不只是你的双脚，他们同样属于我。”

弗林似乎接受了这个事实，但随后他的质问让你脸色突变：“要是我不能脱下这双靴子，你喜爱的，你渴望拥有但只属于我的双脚就会烂在你这双变态的靴子里了，这是你想要看到的吗？”

“我给了你重新认识自己的机会，我让你发现了自己身体的秘密，我给了你最极致的愉悦，为什么你要这么抗拒？“弗林来自灵魂深处的质问让你觉得自己像个傻瓜，你只能转移话题，试图揭示海盗这些俏皮话底下的本源，但更多的，你只是想让这个质问快点翻篇。

“上路吧，让我们快去解决那些艾什凡的武器，从今往后我都不想见到你。“和你一样，弗林也回答不上你的问题，刚才的经历的确让他感到愉悦，也让他发现了一些自己一直所忽视的，有关于自身的美，但它也想明白了，和很久之前的你一样。

你听着这些话，只有一点点难过和不舍，毕竟你刚刚的确做的，四舍五入相当于强奸。在最后，你轻柔地吻了吻，魔法让这个吻落在了弗林双脚的脚背上，他没有说话，继续向前走，心中似乎也没有刚开始那样地抗拒了。

毕竟这只是一个别出心裁的性癖，没什么大不了的。


End file.
